


White Noise

by sasspan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, ch 2 is a bit shippy but i promise it'll mostly be gen/friendship after this, i'll add more character tags as i update, maybe a bit of kim/max or juleka/rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasspan/pseuds/sasspan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette are a little busy running double lives. The rest of their class doesn't really have that problem.</p>
<p>(Or: A drabble series featuring Ladybug and Chat Noir's very normal, very oblivious classmates.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Marinette and Adrien's classmates after episode 11; they're all such a sweet, quirky bunch! And they obviously care about each other a lot too :')

“All right, everyone,” calls Madame Bustier. “For this project, we’re going to split up into partners!”

Nathanaël looks up from his notebook as the class begins to shift and murmur, settling into their normal pairs. Chloe and Sabrina in the front, with Adrien and Nino across the isle; Alya and (his heart jumps) Marinette, Kim and Max, Juleka and Rose—

“Hey.” In front of him, Ivan is twisting in his seat. “Nathanaël.”

“Yeah?”

Ivan’s neck is ruddy, and a red flush is crawling its way across his cheeks, to his ears. “I know—uh—I know we usually partner up for this sorta thing, but I was kinda hoping that I could—I mean, Mylène and me—”

“Oh!” says Nathanaël, flustered. “Oh, um, of course, you can, uh, yeah. Go for it.”

Ivan’s forehead crinkles. “You sure? ’Cause I don’t want you to have to do an entire project by yourself—”

“No, no!” Nathanaël wags his head so fast it feels like it’s going to fly off. “Don’t worry about me, just go have fun together.”

Ivan’s brow uncreases; when he smiles, a little dimple curls in his chin, and Nathanaël is reminded of what a sweet person he is under his gruff exterior. “Thanks, Nathanaël. I owe you.”

Nathanaël smiles back and drops his gaze back to his notebook as Ivan turns back around. It's a little disappointing that he doesn’t have a partner—he’s not looking forward to doing the entire project by himself—but the smile on Ivan’s face had been worth it. He and Mylène deserve a little time together, especially after the whole horror movie incident last week. 

The margin of Nathanaël’s notebook is crowded with doodles, but there’s a small empty spot in the lower left corner. He draws a tiny pair of bears, one with a spray of rainbow hair, the other with a dimpled chin, holding hands. 

He’s just shading in the hair of the second bear when a shadow falls across his paper. Nathanaël looks up.

“’Sup,” says Alix, popping the word like it’s a piece of gum. “Looks like we’re gonna be partners.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little bit of a cheat, since there is some marinette/adrien focus, but i didn't think it was long enough to warrant posting separately....oh well. a little nino-alya-rose interaction never goes amiss! 
> 
> this probably takes place post-identity reveal??

“Nino, pass me the carnations, will you?”

Nino swings his head wildly between bushels of flowers. “The whats? The yellow ones?”

Rose giggles. “No, the pink ones. To your right—your other right.”

Nino passes her a fistful of blooms. “You’re really good at this,” he says, looking impressed.

“Thank you,” replies Rose, beginning to trim the flower stems with her floral shears. “I mostly picked up flower arranging as a hobby, but I’m glad I can put it to use now.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see what the finished thing’ll look like! I mean, not that it doesn’t look good now or anything.”

Rose laughs again. “Well, I can’t wait to hear what you’ll play at the party. Does Mr. Damoclès have a specific list of songs or is he letting you do whatever you want?”

“I haven’t asked him yet, actually,” Nino admits. “But I don’t really mind either way, as long as people are having a good time—oh, hey, Alya.”

“Hey,” says Alya, appearing at his other side, arms full of streamers and a distracted look in her eye. “Have you noticed anything…weird going on?”

Nino tips his head quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“Marinette and Adrien—look at them.”

They all look. Marinette is at the snack table, setting up a plate of cupcakes, while Adrien is across the room, tacking up a banner that reads “CONGRATULATIONS, GRADUATING CLASS” across the window. 

“Look at what?” asks Nino dubiously. “Alya, they’re not even near each other.”

“No, no, keep watching.”

They do. Marinette finishes balancing the final cupcake on the plate and looks up, at the exact moment Adrien turns around, away from the banner. Their eyes meet, and Marinette tips her head towards the cupcakes. Smiles. 

Adrien shakes his head slightly, before nodding towards the door and raising his eyebrows. Marinette rolls her eyes and jerks her chin towards the banner. Adrien shrugs and grins, quirking an eyebrow.

Marinette’s cheeks pinken; she bites down on her lip as though trying not to laugh. They both smile at each other again before turning back to their tasks. 

“See,” hisses Alya. “Tell me that’s not weird.”

“Huh,” says Nino, bemused. “It’s like they’re almost…”

“On their own little wavelength,” finishes Rose quietly. She slides a carnation, one that’s so pink it’s almost red, into the bouquet.

“How long have they been doing that?” Alya asks in a slightly stunned voice.

Rose picks up the floral shears. “Since they got together, I think,” she says, and clips the first leaf. 

When she looks up, Nino and Alya are both staring at her, identical expressions of shock on their faces. Then, in unison—

_“What?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the idea that rose is kind of naive about most things but very, very observant when it comes to things that have to do with love. also, these drabbles probably won't be in chronological order; i hope that's okay!

**Author's Note:**

> These'll all be mostly unconnected, but I'm probably going to revisit Alix and Nathanaël's friendship at some point. Any suggestions for future classmate drabbles are welcome!


End file.
